


A Night with The Devil

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dream Sex, F/M, Innuendo, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Pansy spends a night with the Prince of Darkness or does she.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	A Night with The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cast The Dice 2020 
> 
> Week 7  
> Roll: 12224  
> Three of a Kind  
> Erotic Dreams
> 
> Major thanks to the lovely GaeilgeRua for being my beta for this! All mistakes are my own.

Pansy felt the beat pulsing through her as she swayed to the thumping music. She was wearing a little black dress and a pair of black ankle-strapped stilettos. She had, of course, cast a cushioning charm on the shoes before coming out, so her feet wouldn’t hurt as the night wore on. As the song changed, she slipped from her position on the dance floor and made her way over to the bar. All this dancing was making her rather thirsty.

She didn’t have to wait long at the bar to be served, one of the handsome barmen had made his way over to the gap at the bar as he saw her approach.

“What can I get you Miss?” he asked, giving her a once-over as he did so, a smirk on his face.

“A Creamy Pussy, please,” she ordered not even batting an eyelid at the innuendo named cocktail.

“Sure,” he winked at her and then he turned to prepare her drink.

As he placed her drink on the counter, she slid her credit card over.

Drink in hand, she turned around and gazed around the dance floor hoping to find a handsome stranger to dance with and possibly take back to her hotel.

“Here you go Miss,” the handsome bartender stated from behind her, holding her card out, “I get off at two by the way,” he added with a wink as she turned around to face him, taking her card.

“Thanks,” she grinned, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Turning her attention back to the dance floor, she put the shot glass to her lips and threw the liquid down the back of her throat.

“A creamy pussy,” a husky voice purred from her side, “One of my favourites.”

Pansy turned her head in the direction of the voice to see a dark-haired handsome stranger stood beside her.

“Though I do prefer a Sit on my Face,” he whispered, his eyes darting between her and the bartender.

“Coming right up, boss,” she heard the bartender reply.

“You’re the owner?” she found herself asking.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” he mock bowed, “Devil, Fallen Angel, and the owner of Lux.”

“Pansy Parkinson,” she greeted.

“So, Miss Parkinson,” he gazed into her eyes, “what is it you truly desire?”

“To sit on your face,” she found herself mumbling, before blinking in shock that she had said that aloud.

“Now, I’m sure I can do something about that,” he smirked at her, before turning his attention to the bartender, “You going to join us, Matt?”

“Maybe later,” Matt the bartender nodded, “Maze would have my head, if I left early and knowing her it would be literally.”

“Yes, that is probably true,” Lucifer agreed, “Well, I will see you after two then.”

“Don’t forget your drinks,” Matt reminded them, pointing at the two smaller margarita glasses on the counter.

“Drink up Miss Parkinson,” Lucifer grinned at her, “And then I will see what I can do about those little desires of yours.”

* * *

Pansy exhaled softly as she felt the hot breath of her lover on her neck.

“My, my Pansy, my dear, you have been a naughty girl,” he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

“Ooh…please…” she moaned as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and chest, stopping at the gap between her breasts before pulling back. His hands began roaming up her legs from her ankles to her thighs, they stopped on her arse, giving it a light squeeze before making their way up her back, pausing on her bra strap.

“Pansy, darling, you are wearing far too much,” he grumbled, “let me help you with that.” And with that, he had her bra off and on the floor.

“Mmm,” she mumbled in agreement. “Luci!”

His lips found her left nipple, and he gently pulled it between his teeth.

“Stop…teas...sing…” she whimpered, “please…Lucifer…”

* * *

Pansy awoke alone in her bed, a familiar dampness between her legs and sighed. Sitting up, she realised she had fallen asleep watching the television last night, as her screen was displaying her current Netflix obsession ‘Lucifer’.

“Thanks, a fucking lot Granger,” she grumbled, throwing her head back into her pillow. Sometimes she regretted letting her friend get her into all these Muggle shows. 

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Creamy Pussy is a apparently an equal part mix of Baileys and Tequila Rose Strawberry cream liqueur (1oz of each) I tried to find an alcoholic cocktail that was sexual in nature, that fitted with the plot (not that there is much of one as obvs she’s dreaming in the early parts.
> 
> ‘Sit on my face’ is another cocktail… 1/3 oz Kahlua Coffee liqueur, 1/3 oz Frangelico Hazelnut Liqueur, 1/3 oz Baileys Irish Cream – layered in order.


End file.
